


济州岛的日光

by cassyhyuk



Category: One Direction
Genre: 83line, M/M, 澈特 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyhyuk/pseuds/cassyhyuk
Summary: ＊车＊ooc，私设＊济州岛落地窗play，车技不好，没有驾驶证，这个证借了别人的，可以喷我，在评论别私聊谢谢！＊骚/话预警，大白话预警，接受无能想骂人请参照上一条





	济州岛的日光

**Author's Note:**

> ＊车
> 
> ＊ooc，私设
> 
> ＊济州岛落地窗play，车技不好，没有驾驶证，这个证借了别人的，可以喷我，在评论别私聊谢谢！
> 
> ＊骚/话预警，大白话预警，接受无能想骂人请参照上一条

朴正洙在济州岛玩了一天才知道金希澈也过，托他的热心网民金小手弟弟的福，聊天室第一时间就放出来金希澈剪了的红毛照片。

页面刚跳转到私聊，那头就发了一条信息过来。 “我节目做完了，你在哪呢？” 转头看了一眼还在做出门准备的妈妈和姐姐，以及脚下蹦跶的小奶球心空，把等下要去的提供狗食的餐厅地址给金希澈发了过去。“记得把起伏带上，有狗狗的食物。”“知道了，我大概五点半到！”金希澈发完这条消息就没有再上线了。

“妈妈，等会希澈和我们一起吃饭呢。”朴正洙将心空抱起来，给她带好狗绳，“哦莫呀，好久不见希澈了啊。”妈妈听到金希澈要来，脸上颇有几分惊喜的神色，“妈～希澈一来，我们就变成电灯泡了～”朴仁英对着镜子补了补口红，语气中充满了调皮。

姐姐总是喜欢打趣他和金希澈，从他们在一起开始，朴正洙也习惯了，并没有反驳什么，只不过耳尖还是有些泛红。

他们三个外加一只小公主到达目的地还没有十分钟，金希澈就赶过来了，手里握着那条熟悉的红色狗绳，在前面扭着屁股小跑着的不是起伏少年还是谁呢？ 起伏少年很是熟稔，金希澈给他摘了绳之后就自动自觉跑到心空旁边趴下了，大眼睛咕噜噜转盯着小公主用餐，心空看到亲故来了就用小脑袋蹭蹭他，表示打招呼。 朴正洙让服务员又上了一份狗食放到起伏面前，两只小狗才一起开开心心吃饭。

“哎古，真的好久不见了啊希澈。”金希澈在朴正洙旁边落座，朴妈妈眯着眸子看着金希澈，笑的慈祥和蔼，“妈妈要是想见我，我每个星期都去看您！”“得了吧，谁不知道宇宙大明星忙到飞起啊，而且有空闲时间不应该，嗯？”朴仁英挑了挑眉，“姐姐！吃菜了！” 朴仁英总是逮到机会就逗这对情侣，金希澈倒是完全无所谓和她一唱一和开黄腔，朴正洙却是受不住的脸颊红红，还好妈妈站在自己这边，制止了朴仁英金希澈的嘴上开火箭行为。

再说下去，会变成青少年不能观看的啦！

用餐结束之后，朴妈妈提出想要回酒店休息了，朴仁英主动把照顾两个崽子的任务包揽了，向两个人眨眨眼睛，“enjoy tonight！今晚不回来也可以哦～希澈fighting！姐相信你！”

哎一西！朴正洙忍不住在心里骂人了，自家姐姐总是开黄色玩笑怎么办？急！在线等！

于是没了照顾崽子任务的两个人，晃悠晃悠着就到了类似于人工湖的地方。 可能是因为远离了热门景点，这里要安静许多，景色虽说比不上热门景点，但也算是风景宜人的一片适合休息的地方。

最重要的应该是没人经过吧～ 所以金希澈胆子开始大起来了，本来和朴正洙是并肩而行，现在是将手搭在他肩上，整个人揽进怀里抱着。朴正洙还是有些顾虑，毕竟这还是在韩国国内，又不是国外，要是被别人看到了该怎么办？

“希澈…”朴正洙用了点力气推了推抱着自己的男朋友，“被别人看到了不好…”“有什么不好的？” 金希澈吻了吻怀中人的嘴角，“我都多久没见到我们利特先生了？生日也没能让我陪你过，又得开生日会。”金希澈像是想起了什么似得，赶紧问道，“你身体好点了吧？还难受吗？” “没事了，躺了一天就好了，别担心。”朴正洙抬手抚摸了一下被剪短了的发尖儿，“剪了个头发真是变帅气了呢我们希nim～”“莫？那我以前不帅吗？呜呜呜，正洙不爱我了！”

打打闹闹，说说笑笑，闲适的一个下午的时光很快就过去了，金希澈提出要坐车去海边，但海边距离朴正洙订的酒店太远了，来回要一个小时左右。 想了想在酒店的妈妈姐姐和两个狗崽子，再看了看面前眨巴大眼睛，流露出期待神色的男朋友，朴正洙郑重其事的打了个电话给朴仁英告知今晚不回酒店，请姐姐照顾好崽子们。

笑话，自己男朋友能不陪？ 海边更为偏僻，朴正洙也就放心与金希澈两手相牵，十指相扣。衣服时而会因为两人的距离很近，发出布料摩擦的声音，夕阳的余晖撒在他们身上，站在朴正洙身旁的金希澈也染上了一身金黄，宛如天神的侧脸藏进了阴影里。 无法想象，他和这个漂亮如当年的人在一起十多年了。

“希澈…”“呀，朴正洙…”突然的异口同声让两人都吓了一跳，然后一起捧腹大笑起来。朴正洙擦掉眼角因为大笑而跑出来的泪珠，“你想说什么？你先吧。”金希澈也平复了一下，才向着朴正洙挑挑眉，“真的要我先说吗？” 朴正洙有些疑惑，但还是点点头。

“我想亲你。”

金希澈的吻如同他的性格，即使因为年岁而磨平了棱角，却依旧热烈而狂热，舌头扫荡着他的口腔，侵略湿软的领地，刮过牙齿，舔舐唇珠，恨不得将整个人吞吃入腹。 被揽着亲吻的朴正洙从一开始的轻微抵抗到如今的顺从回应，勾着金希澈的脖子，两人推推搡搡都想按着对方舌吻。

朴正洙被亲到脸颊红润，眼睛也布上了一丝水汽，模样漂亮的很，又很想让人按着操弄一番。 吻得难舍难分，终于肯放开他了，金希澈抬手擦去朴正洙唇上的水光，他现在的样子真想让他扒了他的衣服操进去，他开始想念温暖的里头了。金希澈有了这个念头才想起来，他和朴正洙真的很久没有见过面了，即使有见面，都是赶行程然后累到话都说不出一句。

眼神都变成一头盯着猎物的凶狼，直勾勾的，充斥着朴正洙熟悉的情欲，吻了吻朴正洙嘴角的梨涡，轻咬他微红的耳尖，声音低沉在耳边喃喃细语，“正洙啊，我们，做吧。”

朴正洙无意识似得点点头，像是被金希澈亲到神志不清，就被金希澈拉着往酒店走，登记入住一条龙，快的如同这些年帮忙check in的经纪人。迷迷糊糊被人拉进电梯继续亲的时候，朴正洙才一巴掌拍向搂着自己的人，“呀！你也不想想你我是爱豆啊！！！” “那又怎样？爱豆难道不能和男朋友做//爱了？”金希澈有些不耐，也没在继续和朴正洙解释下去，又是亲了上去，被潮水般的亲吻淹没理智的朴正洙，再也没了心思去想什么爱豆不爱豆了。

刷了房卡，金希澈直接把房卡插上电源，手上的东西直接一扔，可怜的包就这样静静待在角落瑟瑟发抖。“希澈啊，把东西放好再…”可怜的朴正洙只能眼睁睁看着那个包待在原位，然后被金希澈一点一点扒掉身上的荧黄色T-shirt和裤子。

还好朴正洙也不甘示弱，被吻到头发昏，手却很诚实的去拉扯金希澈的条纹衬衫，衬衫的扣子令人费解，大脑缺氧的情况下，朴正洙解掉一颗都费劲，不禁让他想起以前的运动服。 还是运动服好脱啊！朴正洙解扣子解到手软，气得只能凭本能反应扒拉，被扯掉好几个扣子的金希澈终于肯放开对朴正洙嘴唇的啃咬，“正洙，你再扯，我这衣服就不用穿了。”“嗯～你自己脱～”整个脸蛋都变得潮红的朴正洙，非自觉地软着嗓子推他，“你这个衣服太难脱了！” 最终条纹衬衫连同里头的衣服都被金希澈扔到地上，和荧黄色T-shirt静静地充当地毯角色。

骨节分明的手握住了朴正洙的阴茎，指甲盖轻轻刮着马眼，半勃的阴茎随着金希澈的动作直挺挺的竖立起来，朴正洙也舒服地直哼哼，播音腔染上了情潮，小腿磨蹭着，“快点，希澈，快点…啊…舒服…”“别急，正洙，慢慢来。”金希澈也照顾到两边的囊袋，用了点力气揉搓，马眼一瞬间爆发出一股白浊。 “正洙看来很舒服呢。”金希澈舔了舔嘴角，紧接着将阴茎含住，代替指甲的是灵活的舌尖，嘴部肌肉的抽动给朴正洙带来的是极端的愉悦，当然，囊袋也没有忘记。

朴正洙双手抱着金希澈的头部，胡乱的揉搓他的头发，双腿不自觉的夹紧，后穴的肠液也因为刺激而开始分泌，瘙痒的感觉让朴正洙感到空虚，而金希澈的舌头又给他的阴茎服务，快乐与痛苦交织在一起，不禁蜷缩身体，身体遍布了红潮。 这种感觉，太难受了！朴正洙射了一次在金希澈的嘴里，他的味道他也品尝了一下，腥臊味连同金希澈的味道一起撞进了吻中，不知不觉，金希澈把他压到了落地窗前，一只手掐着他的腰窝，另一只手捏着他的臀瓣。

他的脖颈，锁骨，蝴蝶骨，处处留下了暧昧的红痕，金希澈的阴茎已经顶在他的小腹，摩擦着朴正洙的腹肌，硬邦邦的，顶着难受，朴正洙也难受的很，都快被磨破皮了。“嗯…希澈，你，你操进来，别弄了，操进来啊，啊！”金希澈使劲捏了捏他的臀，左手玩弄着殷红色的乳尖，捏着揉着，不亦乐乎。

“喂饱你，这就来操你，我们正洙什么时候在床上这么浪了？”金希澈揽着朴正洙去摸自己带来的润滑，当金希澈摸出一瓶润滑的时候，朴正洙眼睛猛地睁大，“你出来工作还带这个？？？？？？金希澈？？？”“这不是来找你要我的生日礼物么？”金希澈打开未拆封的润滑，挤了一大坨在手指上，“准备运动了哦～” 整个人被金希澈翻了个身，朴正洙正面就是落地窗外的风景，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，金希澈，回床上啊！在这里会被…啊！”朴正洙没来得及说一句完整的话，紧致的后穴就被金希澈的手指开始今晚的第一次侵略。 金希澈的手指修长，而且特意留了一点指甲，在穴里运动扣弄的时候，密密麻麻的快感尽数通过传感神经直达大脑皮层，找到久别重逢的那一点，金希澈坏心眼地重重一按，朴正洙便止不住呻吟，娇喘起来。

朴正洙的浪叫令金希澈的性器更加雄风大振，恨不得马上插进去，可是他不能，太急于求进，会伤了他的正洙。金希澈似把所有的温柔都用到前戏上，手指灵活地抽插流转，宛如一条丛林游蛇，每一次进入都使得朴正洙手脚蜷缩，硬邦邦性器也因为后穴的刺激一跳一跳。 肠液加上冰凉的润滑，穴肉变得柔软，一吞一吐的模样似乎带着水声，噗呲噗呲做响，金希澈咬了咬下唇，朴正洙的背部都是他的杰作，此刻趴在透明的落地窗前喘息，被欺负狠了的样子，真想把他揉进自己身体里。

朴正洙的声音都带上哭腔了，“希澈，啊，希澈，操进来啊，难受…”撑在窗户上的手臂微微颤抖，要不是平时朴正洙有健身，可能这会早就趴下了。“这就进来了，宝贝。”金希澈附在朴正洙耳边，咬了咬他的耳垂，随即整根插入，直接顶到前列腺。 “啊！”终于填满了后穴的空虚，两人都发出舒服的声音，熟悉的快感终于隔了数十天回到他们身上，金希澈开始九浅一深，囊袋拍打着臀部，声响大到整个房间都能听到水声似得。

朴正洙感受着后面金希澈的肆意冲撞，被顶的娇喘也是一下一下，像是九十年代的录音机卡带了一样，虽说如此却还是动听悦耳，细细的汗珠顺着脸颊滑落下来，流过锁骨腹肌，滴到依旧耸立的阴茎上，因为金希澈的大力顶弄，坚硬的性器也拍打在落地窗上，和操弄后穴的水声一起有规律的形成交响乐一般的音乐。

耳边似乎可以听到窗外的海浪声，朴正洙只能渴求这个时候没有人一时兴起抬头看看天空了，不然就能看到现场直播的苟合场景，还是某知名大型男团队长和成员之间的热烈交合。

虽说是很久没做，但彼此的身体还是很快熟悉了对方，朴正洙高高撅起臀部，露出艳红色的穴，邀请金希澈的肉棒的嫩穴，仿佛只有金希澈操进去才是真正的灵肉合一。

朴正洙生来就妩媚，陷入情事中更甚，无意识的一声喊叫，无意识的一次扭动，都能为之疯狂。朴正洙每次情动的时候，金希澈的占有欲都会喷涌而出，身下这个男人，只能为他展现如此娇媚的样子，他的人，他的身体，都只能是他金希澈一个人的。

夜幕适时降临了，黑暗遮住了光亮的天，也遮住了众人的视线，朴正洙已经没有力气撑在床上了，只能趴在地毯上被金希澈操，穴肉已经被操翻了，包裹着肉棒还在本能的吞吐，性器水淋淋的，上面都是朴正洙分泌的肠液，帮助它进入的更深更深。 金希澈又用力又快速，朴正洙的臀部已经被囊袋打出了一片红色，身下已经射了一地的白浊液体，“啊哈…希澈…哈…慢点，快，快被，操坏了啊…啊…要被，操坏了啊…”“宝贝儿…叫老公，乖，叫来听听。”“哼哈…嗯…不要…你慢点啊！” 朴正洙被动的接受金希澈的顶弄，生理泪水止不住的落下，点点泪光为这场情事又添了一把火。金希澈将朴正洙又翻了回来，正面操了进去，快准狠操到了前列腺，爽得朴正洙紧紧掐着金希澈的肩膀，留下殷红的指痕。

“老公啊…啊！希澈，欧巴，老公啊，慢点…太过了啊！”被操的失了神智，眸子水波涟漪，眼角也晕染了一层淡淡的红色，金希澈想到了他们的舞台妆，眼尾就是这样的美，却不比堕入情潮时的他。金希澈就这么抱着他站了起来，肉棒还插在湿穴里面，随着动作更加深入。 朴正洙双腿圈紧了金希澈的腰，生怕掉下去而收紧的后穴，爽得让金希澈不自觉嘶哑的低吼，“妖精啊朴正洙，你就是个妖精。”

抱着朴正洙，顺势将他压倒在床上，柔软的床铺总比地上好多了，朴正洙双腿交叠在金希澈腰上，伴随深入的喘气声，肉棒插入水润的嫩穴中的响声，开始了新一轮的性//爱。

第二天起来的时候，朴正洙隐隐约约记得金希澈还把他压在浴室做了一次，然后，就没有然后了… 回想起昨夜的自己，什么称呼都说出来了，虽说这档事不是第一次，但还是羞耻的红了耳尖，咬着红肿的下唇随手把手边的枕头扔向睡得很香的金希澈，“你个混蛋！” 至于朴正洙为什么没有接着说下去，答案自然就是又被人堵住了嘴巴，接了一个洋溢着济州岛阳光的绵长而激烈的早安吻。 在酒店喂两个狗崽子的朴仁英慢悠悠的起床，朴妈妈很是疑惑，“仁英啊，今天我们去哪玩？正洙和希澈呢？”“今天我们自由行，妈妈。”朴仁英撩了撩耳边掉落的碎发，“正洙应该还没空和我们一起玩～” 朴妈妈：？？？？？？？

End.


End file.
